la vecina de umi
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: a umi le toco una vecina un poco rara... ( ni idea que poner XD)
**Love live no me pertenece.**

 **HOLA! antes que nada… no fumo!, este one-shot salió de unas cosa que pasaron con la vecina y la hija de mi madrina.**

-bien, umi-chan cuál es el problema? –pregunto honoka.

-pues... En la casa de alado se escuchan ruidos raros –dijo umi.

-como que clases de ruidos umi-chan? – pregunto kotori

-son como... Cuando juntas dos cables y hace chispa –dijo umi.

-y quien vive en esa casa? –pregunto honoka

-una señora –dijo umi.

-nombre? –pregunto honoka

\- Isabel – dijo umi

-vive con alguien más esa señora? –pregunto honoka

-nadie, hay veces que viene un señor... Creo que es su hijo – dijo umi.

-bien, bien y cuántos años tiene? –pregunto honoka.

-no lo sé... Además honoka adónde vas a llegar con esas preguntas?! –dijo umi

-necesitamos saber todo sobre la sospechosa –dijo honoka.

-pero si no hizo nada – dijo umi.

-entonces para que nos llamas?! –pregunto honoka.

-porque da miedo! – dijo umi.

-umi-chan porque te da miedo? – pregunto kotori

-porque nunca había ruidos en esa casa y de la nada empezaron a ver – dijo umi.

-pero umi-chan, es su casa puede hacer lo que ella quiera –dijo honoka.

-lo se… -dijo umi.

-si vamos a ver? -preguntó kotori

Entonces las tres fueron a una parte de la casa de umi donde está un muro que divide los terrenos y se empezó a escuchar ese ruido raro.

-es verdad se escucha ese ruido! – dijo honoka.

-vez te lo dije honoka! – dijo umi.

-bien, kotori-chan! – dijo honoka

-si?! – dijo kotori

Honoka agarró a kotori por la cintura y la alzó, eso sorprendió a kotori y se empezó a mover para bajarse.

-honoka-chan avisa al menos! – dijo kotori después de que honoka la soltara.

-jejeje está bien, es el turno de umi-chan –dijo honoka

Honoka también agarró por la cintura a umi y la alzó.

-honoka no veo nada! – dijo umi.

-umi-chan no hables o te descubrirán – dijo honoka.

-pero honoka no se ve nada! – grito umi.

-umi-chan que te calles! – le grito honoka.

Honoka término bajando a umi

-umi-chan no sirves para espiar, estas despedida! – dijo honoka.

-pero cuando me contrastaste?! – dijo umi.

-chicas...-dijo kotori

-qué sucede kotori-chan?- pregunto honoka.

-el ruido ya paro – dijo kotori.

-tienes razón, umi-chan por tu culpa la asustaste! – dijo honoka.

-pero! , olvídalo al menos el ruido ya no se escucha, vamos a dentro –dijo umi.

Al día siguiente

-el ruido no apareció todavía, mejor voy a verificar – dijo umi.

Cuando umi llegó al lugar empezó a sonar esa música bien rara que viene en los teléfonos de juguetes (esos celulares de juguete que viene con una canción china XD)

-pero?! - dijo umi.

Una hora después ~

-umi-chan y ahora que pasó? – pregunto honoka.

-apareció otro ruido! – dijo umi.

-bien! , veamos... Kotori-chan vuela alto y dinos qué vez! – dijo honoka

-honoka-chan!, ojala no puedas volver a comer pan!– dijo kotori.

-es broma! No te enojes jejeje – dijo honoka.

-honoka que haremos?- pregunto umi.

-en primera umi-chan por que no dejas en paz a la señora! Está en su casa tiene derecho hacer lo que ella quiera! – dijo honoka.

-umi-chan, honoka-chan tiene razón, aunque sea raro que ella tenga razón – dijo kotori.

-pero en segunda! Quien no tiene curiosidad sobre lo que pasa en esa casa? – dijo honoka.

-bien, entonces? -preguntó umi

-por qué no vamos a preguntar? – dijo kotori.

-buena idea kotorra-chan – dijo honoka.

-honoka-chan hij- umi le tapó la boca a kotori

Ya al frente de la casa de la señora

-oiga! Viejecita! Por qué hace ruidos raros?! – grito honoka.

-honoka! No seas así – dijo umi.

-umi-chan hay que ser directas a veces – dijo honoka

-parece que no hay nadie – dijo kotori

-hay veces que ella se va y vuelve tarde – dijo umi.

-pero en qué momento se fue! Y si hace ratito estábamos escuchando esos ruidos! – dijo honoka.

-honoka-chan no prestas atención? La que está escribiendo esto puso "una hora después "- dijo umi.

-jajaja tiene razón – dijo honoka.

-mejor volvamos otro día -dijo umi

Una semana después

-umi, puedes venir un rato?-dijo el padre umi.

-que sucede?-pregunto umi.

-nada, es solo que te quiero contar lo que me dijo Isabel-dijo su padre.

-la vecina?- pregunto umi.

-si, dijo que encontró un preservativo en la parte trasera de su casa y te acusa a ti de haber tirado ahí eso, puedes creer eso? creo que la señora se volvió loca – dijo el papa de umi riendo. (Cuando me contaron sobre lo que encontró la señora en su casa, no puede parar de reír XD)

-…-la cara de umi estaba más roja que un tomate- q-q-que?... c-cómo?... pero s-si y-y-yo no hice e-e-eso!-

-lo se hija no te pongas así -dijo su papa.

-está bien-dijo umi todavía roja.

Una hora después…

-y ahora que umi-chan?-dijo honoka.

-honoka esa señora está loca, me acuso de tirar un p-p-preservativo en su casa…- dijo umi.

-umi-chan me está engañando!-dijo kotori a punto de llorar.

-no! , kotori eres la única persona que amo! –dijo umi tratando de no hacer llorar a kotori

-puede ser que umi-chan te amé pero quiera intentar otra cosas que no puede contigo kotori-chan -dijo honoka

-u-u-umi-chan-dijo kotori llorando.

-kotori no hagas caso a lo que dija honoka!-dijo umi.

-entonces… además de hacer cosas raras en esa casa… la señora se divierte?- dijo honoka.

-honoka, dudo que alguien mayor como ella haga algo como eso- dijo umi.

-umi-chan, nunca no importa qué edad tengas, eso se sigue haciendo- dijo honoka.

-pero honoka, porque tiraría eso en su casa y después me culparía?- pregunto umi.

-umi-chan creo que te culpo, porque nos habrá visto, cuando queríamos saber que había de otro lado, además que tu espesaste a gritar y te vio a ti sola- dijo kotori.

-kotori-chan tiene razón, umi-chan… aunque también puede ser que en realidad si fuiste tú- dijo honoka.

-honoka!, deja de decir eso!- dijo umi.

-mejor esperemos para ver que va a suceder- dijo kotori.

-para mi esa señora está loca, además umi-chan, no dijiste que un señor venía a su casa?- dijo honoka.

-sí, pero mi padre dijo que es el hijo de la señora- dijo umi.

-entonces puede que su hijo, bueno… quiso intentar algo con umi-chan- dijo honoka.

-honoka!, deja de decir eso!-le grito umi.

-honoka-chan! Qué clase de amiga eres?!- dijo kotori.

-jejeje, no se enojen- dijo honoka.

Desde ese día no se volvió a escuchar ruidos raros y tampoco encontrar nada.

THE END.

 **Ven umi no hizo nada malo XD.**

 **Esa señora sí que estaba mal XD, , la señora… pos no se le volvió a ver muy seguido y a su hijo ya nadie lo ve , los ruidos todavía aparecen, aun no se sabe dónde vienen los ruidos o de donde apareció "eso" XD , todo es un misterio en esa casa :v.  
Espero que les haya gustado y… tengan cuidado con sus vecinas :v xD**


End file.
